The Ring
by seaweedfma
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Maes is determined to make it the best Valentine's day ever for Roy. Roy Mustang x Maes Hughes. Rated T for male kissing. Not the most in character Roy and Maes, but a sappy Valentine's Day fic.


This was done for the 30_Romances community on Live Journal. It was Theme 7: Think Pink

**

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Title: The Ring  
Author/Artist: Seaweed Otter  
Theme(s): #7 "Think Pink"  
Pairing/Characters: Roy Mustang x Maes Hughes  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer/claimer (if needed): It doesn't really take place in a certain time in the FMA story, the characters aren't mine obviously  
Summary (if needed): Sometimes pink isn't a bad thing for guys...

**

It was Valentine's Day, and on the counter in the kitchen there was a little box, wrapped in pink ribbon, with a big pink tag hanging off to the side. It was so big that the tag was almost bigger than the box that it was marking. One side of the tag had hearts on it, and the other was the To and From. He has used their pet names. To: Flamey-Poo, From: May-May.

He shivered, hating those dumb pet names, but then a smile went to his face. He shook his head, the grin slowly spreading from ear to ear. 'What a freaking goofball.' he thought. 'I really need to give him a stern talking to, or something else..' He giggled a little, thinking about "what else" he could give to his lover.

"Hmmm.. I wonder if I am supposed to open this now, or wait?" he said out loud, to no one in particular.

"I think you should open that now." came a voice from behind him.

Startled, Roy turned around, pink box in hand, to see his lover, still clad in his cute pink pajamas, standing in front of him. He sleepily rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses, a wide, goofy smile on his face. For a moment, the box was forgotten, as Roy quickly ran over to Maes and planted a long, languishing kiss to his lips. He didn't ever want to break apart. it felt so nice, his warm full lips pressing close, the scruff on his chin tickling his face.

Eventually he did break it, for the sake of being able to breathe. "Good morning, love!" he said happily. "Did you mean for me to open this now? I already told you that your gift is going to be delivered later tonight."

"Oh, I am sure we will both get some gifts later tonight" Maes replied, with a wink. Subtly was not usually his strong point. "But yes. I don't want to wait. Open it now!! He looked like the kid at Christmas, even though he was the one giving the gift.

"Okay, if you insist." It was actually killing Roy not to know what was in there, so he was more than glad that he wouldn't have to wait. For just a few moments, he tore his eyes away from his lover, to look down at the pink box. It was a rather gaudy and loud shade of pink, but it matched his lover's personality pretty well.

He didn't want to put it off any more, especially because he heard Maes' pleading whimpers to open the box, like a dog that needs to be let out to use the bathroom. Roy always loved how Maes was like a dog sometimes, his loyalty and unwavering love, and the adorable little noises he makes that just drives him wild.

Eagerly, he tore into the box, ripping off the pink paper and throwing it to the kitchen counter in clumps. Inside was another box, it was pink felt and hinged in the back, like a jewelry box. Roy had a look of confusion on his face. Maes should know that he cant wear jewelry with his line of work, and besides, their love was a forbidden one, known about but never talked about, a taboo like certain types of alchemy...

He shook his head, not wanting to ruin the moment by thinking about why they shouldn't be together. It was dangerous for their jobs and their lives, but they were in love, and they didn't care. Damn the consequences! He opened the pink felt box.

Inside there was a little folded up note, and a ring. It was polished gold, a solid band with a little engraving on the top. It was the same flame alchemy circle that he had on his glove.

"If you wear it, it should enhance you alchemical reactions, even through the glove." Maes said softly.

Carefully, Roy picked it up and felt it. It was a little heavy for its size, thin but wide so it wont cause problems getting the glove on and off quickly. It looks like a lot of loving care went into its making specifically for him.

"Oh, Maes, it is wonderful, thank you, love." Tears were welling up in his eyes, and he quickly blinked them away and looked to his lover.

"You fool, look at the note!" Maes had a weird combination of frustration and love in his eyes. It was apparent that there was more.

Quickly, Roy went back to the box and opened the folded note. It was folded many times over so it would fit in the box, and it took a moment for Roy to finally open it. He studied for a moment, sucking in his breath, not saying a word. His hands shook, he dropped the now empty box, and the note fluttered to the floor. His eyes, now fully welling up with tears, looked back to Maes. He was down on one knee.

"Well? Will you?" He asked in a shaky voice, threatening to break.

"Of course, you big goof!" Roy quickly put the ring on his ungloved hand and bent down to hug Maes, almost knocking him over from his kneeling position. Deep in the back of his mind he knew he was going to have to explain this to people, about the ring, though it may be a better excuse to keep his glove on at all times. But right now he just didn't care. He had this moment, and his love, and nothing could be better for Valentines' Day.


End file.
